Sky Whales
Large lighter-than-air mammals who coast along the humid jet-streams sky-whales are cultural touchstones for Tiberians. Description Gentle giants of the Tiber sky the size of sky-whales varies considerably, from tens to hundreds of meters long. Any whale shorter than 30 meters long is often classified as a juvenile, and some have exceeded one kilometer in length. In some areas of Tiber road signs don’t list standard units of the empire but the number of lengths of the average sky-whale which is approximately 805 meters. Various species and subspecies run the gamut of colors; the most common of which are light teal colors and grey. At the same time black, pink, purple, or even yellow hides are sometimes seen drifting above the jungles. Sky-whale wings, often called fins, are long tendrils that help sky-whales steer their large bodies as they drift. The majority of a sky-whale’s bulk is actually air. Utilizing complex enzymes in gill-like intakes, the whales convert dense and humid gasses in Tiber’s atmosphere into a light and buoyant gas to fill air-sacs. The bacteria which create these alchemical enzymes are like the whales, indigenous to Tiber and are specifically adapted to the hot and humid environment. Attempts to transport sky-whales off-world have not been successful. Either because of improper climate controls, the limitations in the size of atmospheric spaceships, or pushback from Tiberians via the law and by force; sky-whales have not left Tiber and never will. That means that no, you can’t have one as a pet. :several images of these creatures can be found on https://www.pinterest.com/foxyowl123/tiber-far-verona/sky-whales/ Behavior They feed predominantly on insects caught in their massive mouths during flight. By doing so the whales provide a great service to the people of Tiber by quelling the number of bugs which often cause itchy welts and spread disease. Off-worlders often mistake an apparent aimless in the drifting movement of sky whales as aloofness. If you ask a native, the grace and elegance of the beasts who sail through the clouds is an example of their innate efficiency. Every nine years, when the Balena Winds bring more humid air across the equator the migration of reams of sky-whales begins. Throngs of crowds, flock to the cities of Venoa and Estruaria to watch them. Street parties and festivities stop traffic and work. These parties are one of the few times that you will see an Eridanii noble truly let their hair down. The next migration will start at the end of the monsoon season in 3201. Vocalizations (debated sentience) Bellowing across the humid sky, the calls and vocalizations the whales reverberate for several kilometers. Studies have revealed that each whale has a distinctive call to greet other whales. In addition to the signature song, sky-whales have a universal tune that is known by every member of a species. The nature of the songs and various shorter vocalizations imply that the whales have a language and has raised interest into their possible sentience. Several sects of The Church of Humanity, Repentant have dedicated themselves to protecting these graceful titans in the belief that they are capable of human-like intelligence and personhood. In parallel, House Eridanus has enforced strict laws preventing any harm to the Whales, but not on the grounds that they are persons, rather because of the significance of the whales in Eridanii and Tiberian culture Cultural Significance Politics The minor political party inside House Eridanus, the Friends of the Sky Whales (FSW) is based out of the city of Venona and founded by the cities founder they view the majestic creatures that glide on the winds of Tiber as truly beautiful. Their songs have been decoded and some believe that a language of sky-whales will be deciphered soon. The FSW believe that the gentle giants above us are capable of sentience and must be treated in a similar manner as lesser humans such as serfs. An extremist wing (or fin) of the FSW treat the whales as if they were nobles, the first nobles of Tiber in fact, and extend their humanity to other creatures of the planet and seek to uplift all to co-equal ranks in society. Nobles, freemen, serfs, emperox, sky-whales, and other aliens are all equal in the eyes of this fringe fin of the FSW. Impact on Tiberian Sports Speed Registration Games The peaceful pastime of Sky Whale Speed Registration is a competitive form of tagging and tracking the iconic Tiberian whales. Contestants must quickly and harmlessly attach a tracking dart and accurately file, in triplicate, registration forms for the selected sky-whale. The prize is the free choice on the name of the whale. Competitive leagues often change the registration forms from event-to-event and often pick younger and quicker whales to be tagged. Psiball Tiber’s first Psiball team, the Titans were re-branded as The Tiber Titans, with the lovable Teal Titan themself, Tyrone the Titanic Tiberian Sky Whale. Historical Poaching Despite there general adoration from the Tiberian people, in the past, many outsiders hunted and still do hunt, the sky-whales. Not necessarily for any monetary gain but for the thrills and to get one over on the taxmen and bureaucrats of House Eridanus. Being mostly comprised of air and skin, the little flesh that can be found on the Whales is tough and rubbery. It is a ‘delicacy’ in some parts of the empire and the possession of it is strictly forbidden. Rumor has it that the last meal of the Cygnus Emperor, the betrayer of humanity, contained a course of sky-whale meat.needed The Lavstrosky’s Legend has it that an influential family (the exact house is not consistent in the stories, sometimes they are described as a freeman company) feeling slighted by an act of regulation, tax law, or trade dispute decided to “get one over the tax collectors.” Flagrantly ignoring harsh penalties given to poaches of sky-whales, the Lavstrosky’s thought themselves ‘too important to be prosecuted” and brought down one of these majestic beasts. Fashioning suitcases and shoes from its hide and scrapping as much meat as they could off of the hollow bones, the Lavtrosky’s prepared a dinner reportedly to make amends with the Eridanii family with which they were feuding. Accounts of the story differ and no Scrivox has chronicled the same version twice, but what followed is not to be repeated for the weak of heart and stomach. Needless to say, a strong message was sent to whale poachers across the sector and only the foolish dare the heinous act. Category:Fauna Category:Tiber Category:House Eridanus